President Al Petrov
Childhood Family Life Al Petrov was born on 15 December 1962 in Moscow, to Vasily Petrov And Glenda Petrov Russian SFSR, Soviet Union into a peasant mixed Russian-English family. In his teenage age, he operated combine harvesters on collective farms but now and then he would dream of joining the Soviet Red Army. Then at the age of 17 he joined the Soviet Red Army while remaining in school as well. He later went to collage and graduated from the Moscow State University in 1990 with a degree in law. In 1981 he qualified as an agricultural economist via correspondence masters degree at the Stavropol Institute of Agriculture. While at university, he joined the Communist Party of the Soviet Union and soon became very active within it. Al Petrov Military Career At the age of 17 he joined the military and he quickly climbed up the ranks since his father Lenard Petrov—who was a Soviet Field Marshal from 1939 to 1947—served under several Soviet Leader. Tho, Al was used to the military life and after only 10 years in the Red Army Al became General in Army where he got to meet a KGB Agent named Vladimir Putin. They talked about reforming a better Union but then split ways. However, they kept in touch and talked now and then but soon the Soviet Union collapsed 1991. The Russia Federation formed and Putin went on to became President, then Prime Minister. General Al Petrov met with the Prime Minister Putin and talked about some undisclosed information. On Dec 25 2006 Minister Of Defense Al Petrov along with a few former and current Soviet Russian generals (and the Soviet Imperial Red Army) stormed the Russian White House and overthrew the current Russian Government. Six days later President Al Petrov became Supreme Leader Of The Great Soviet Union Family Life 1991 - Present President Al Petrov met his future wife, Glenda, at Moscow State University. They married in September 1990 and moved to Stavropol upon graduation. She gave birth to their three children. as of the 5th of January 2009 President Al Petrov will be known as the Supreme soviet President's Current Residents President Al Petrov lives in Main Palace Of the kingdom. But during the hot summer the President go's to the summer palace with his wife. If it happens to be the cold time of the year, he moves down to Italy Palace with his family. https://archive.is/20131014105729/img341.imageshack.us/img341/4318/palacef.jpg Summer Grand Palace https://archive.is/20130114051636/img4.imageshack.us/img4/9946/sov2.png One of three grand stair cases Work Completed In 2009 https://archive.is/20131014105739/img17.imageshack.us/img17/5207/sovietpal.jpg Winter Grand Palace https://archive.is/20130114045834/img413.imageshack.us/img413/9150/sov1w.jpg One of three grand Crystal Chandeliers Work Completed In 2009 https://archive.is/20131014105736/img51.imageshack.us/img51/7950/87878427.jpg President Main Palace https://archive.is/20130114042302/img593.imageshack.us/img593/7679/51100968.jpg Main Palace Grand Stair Case Remodel Completed In 2010 Preside in the USSR President Al is an all-out going, nice, caring guy who often puts his self in front of the action to protect his friends and his citizens.He also believes in freedom of speech and freedom of his people in his nation. President Brandon is known for his potential full power if you get him angry enough. Your best bet is to leave him alone and stay right away from him until he can calm down or he will rule you with a iron fist. In times of crisis President Al takes full authority over the nation's government, the armed forces of the Nation and exercises his full power as "Supreme Soviet" as what he likes to be called. Soviet President's Past Medals Of Service https://archive.is/20131014105812/img843.imageshack.us/img843/7219/151k.jpg https://archive.is/20131014105715/img339.imageshack.us/img339/8331/deathsigcopy0zz1.gif https://archive.is/20131014105753/img132.imageshack.us/img132/9195/medal1r.jpg https://archive.is/20131014105745/img23.imageshack.us/img23/1296/medal2.jpg Medals That President Al Got For Past Military Service To People He's Known As 1. HRH Supreme Soviet - First Choice 2. HRH President Al 3. HM Soviet Leader 4. HM President Al First Presidential Term 2007 - 2010 President Al spending Money on getting everything set for his people and his new nation. Trade agreements are expanding the New Soviet Union land area and he canceled the Warsaw Pact and moved his Nation over to the alliance of NATO. His political activity ceased for a while and only little things to please the people of his great nation were done. Second Presidential Term 2010 - 2011 Nation Crisis Happened AND Stepped Down From Being Sick Handed President Of TO President Brandon His Son Soviet President Seal this is the official Soviet President flag / Seal you will see when ever the President is home or near by https://archive.is/20131014105756/img59.imageshack.us/img59/7106/170pxwarsawseal2.png Category:Leaders